


Apocalypse yesterday

by will_p



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Celebratory Sex, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Cosa si fa in queste occasioni?”Crowley ci pensa un attimo. I termini di paragone sono un po’ carenti, non capita così spesso di sopravvivere ad un’Apocalisse. Cosa fanno gli umani in queste occasioni? Si sbronzano, e questo punto è stato accuratamente eseguito. Fuochi d’artificio? Svengono, si abbracciano, piangono…





	Apocalypse yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Good Omens, Aziraphale/Crowley, Apocalisse_ del [P0rn Fest #4](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest/regolamento.php). E ora andrò a nascondermi da qualche parte, perchè mi mette in soggezione il solo nominare Good Omens, figurarci scriverci sopra, e scriverci slash. *piange*
> 
> Spoiler per il finale del libro.

La prima alba del resto delle loro vite è sorprendentemente simile all’alba di qualsiasi altro giorno delle loro vite. Certo, se fossero un po’ più sobri e non avessero appena scolato un quantitativo d’alcol tale da mandare zampe all’aria un elefante adulto, o un marinaio norvegese, forse riuscirebbero a godersela un po’ di più.  
  
“Sssssai,” dice Crowley, sollevando il capo dal volante dell’auto, mentre il sole sorge sulla jeep rubata e Aziraphale sembra sul punto di gioire della bellezza del Creato vomitando copiosamente dal finestrino “Dovremmo festeggiare. Sul serio. Ancora, voglio dire.”  
  
“Cosa si fa in queste occasioni?”  
  
Crowley ci pensa un attimo. I termini di paragone sono un po’ carenti, non capita così spesso di sopravvivere ad un’Apocalisse. Cosa fanno gli umani in queste occasioni? Si sbronzano, e questo punto è stato accuratamente eseguito. Fuochi d’artificio? Svengono, si abbracciano, piangono…  
  
“Trovato!” esclama Crowley, facendo partire uno strombettio di clacson con un pugno sul volante.  
  
“Davvero?” dice Aziraphale. “Damnnnrg!” viene fuori, quando Crowley gli rotola addosso e lo schiaccia contro il sedile e gli infila la lingua in bocca.  
  
Seguono parecchi minuti di quello che potrebbe essere il bacio più appassionato degli ultimi due millenni, o il match di lotta greco romana più sporco degli ultimi tre.  
  
“Ngah?” domanda eloquente Aziraphale appena è libero di potersi esprimere nuovamente. Crowley nota con piacere che le sue labbra sono rosse e lucide e gonfie, e soprattutto che non ha ancora trasformato il cambio della jeep in una spada fiammeggiante con cui scacciare il demone tentatore.  
  
“È questo che fanno gli umani per festeggiare,” dice, ritrovandosi col fiato inaspettatamente corto, poi ruba un bacio a quella bocca così benedettamente soffice perché sì. “Sesso.” Spinge il bacino contro quello dell’angelo per sottolineare il concetto.  
  
“Ma noi non-!”  
  
Crowley lo bacia ancora, passa quei denti affilati sul suo labbro inferiore, fa cose con la lingua che nessun umano dovrebbe saper fare, e Aziraphale affonda le dita nelle sue cosce perché ha bisogno di qualcosa cui aggrapparsi.  
  
“Non hai sentito il ragazzino?” gli respira sulla bocca. “Non dobbiamo più impicciarci. Significa che non abbiamo più delle parti, significa che - che siamo da soli. Solo noi. Che per una, _una_ volta può essere tutto… semplice.”  
  
Aziraphale alza gli occhi e si sorprende di non incontrare lenti scure, ma solo giallo giallo giallo che quasi scompare dietro nero e disperazione. E, sotto l’alcol e lo shock, si sorprende a specchiarcisi: quattro giorni di incertezze, panico, _paura_ , per poi trovarsi in un mondo che non dovrebbe più esistere senza uno scopo o un ordine o una piccola profezia astrusa a guidarli fa questo ed altro ad un’entità, occulta o eterea che sia.  
  
Possono fingere, per qualche ora. Non è peccato, non è redenzione, è solo… una pausa. Per riprendere fiato, leccare le ferite.  
  
Allora diventa semplice - più naturale di far fiammeggiare una spada o mettere a bollire l’acqua per il tè – sentire il sangue che scorre vivo e violento nelle vene; ricordarsi del cuore che batte e trovarselo improvvisamente in gola; prestare attenzione ai respiri, ormai corti e rapidi. Aziraphale sente la testa girare, non sa se per aver esagerato con l’alcol o con l’umanità, ed è grato a Crowley quando questi lo prende per le spalle e lo riporta alla realtà con labbra sottili e un respiro bollente e dolce.  
  
Per degli esseri ultraterreni la stoffa non dovrebbe essere un ostacolo, ma c’è qualcosa di tremendamente _proibito_ nel lottare con i vestiti di Aziraphale, e Crowley lo adora. Sibila qualcosa che potrebbe essere tanto una blasfemia quanto ‘ _tartan_ ’ - che nel suo vocabolario sono un po’ la stessa cosa - e Aziraphale singhiozza incoerente quando l’altro prende in mano parti della sua anatomia che prima non si era mai accorto davvero di _avere_.  
  
“Cossssssì,” ansima, mentre Aziraphale geme e trema e nasconde il viso nella sua camicia, tutto angelici capelli biondi e occhi di un chiarore offuscato, e soffia un’imprecazione in una lingua dimenticata da tempo quando riesce ad avvolgere le dita attorno all’erezione di entrambi. Ad ogni carezza Aziraphale fa questi piccoli versi contro la sua gola che lo costringono a chiudere gli occhi e puntare una mano sul tettino per spingere, contro le proprie dita, contro Aziraphale, ancora e ancora e ancora pelle, calore, _vita_ -  
  
Forse dovrebbe deridere l’angelo per aver ceduto al piacere così presto, ma Crowley è un demone con un’integrità e non ha mai predicato bene per razzolare male.¹ Nel torpore che l’ha assalito gli fluttuano davanti agli occhi pensieri di natura filosofica sulla consistenza viscida, appiccicosa e sudaticcia degli umani, ma c’è anche un calore timido nel suo petto che è molto diverso dalle temperature di Laggiù, e lo spinge ad accoccolarsi contro il petto di Aziraphale, testa sulla sua spalla e braccia attorno alla sua vita. Prima che inizino le proteste si ricorda persino di evanescere le prove del misfatto, e di rimaterializzare i propri pantaloni.  
  
Crowley si tende per un secondo quando Aziraphale gli appoggia, incerto, una mano sulla schiena, ma la sua spina dorsale si _scioglie_ alla prima lunga carezza, dalla base alle scapole, sfiorando il punto dove solo poco prima erano sbocciate le sue ali. Quindi è per _questo_ momento che tutti quei piccoli mortali si affannano e si feriscono e si ritrovano. Ooh, sì, ne vale la pena, persino con il sudore e gli umori e…  
  
“Crowley… uhm.”  
  
“Ssssssh, angelo,” mormora Crowley, stringendolo più forte.  
  
E per questa volta Aziraphale lo lascia stare, resta in silenzio a guardare il sole che sorge sopra la campagna, caldo e contento e con un demone che russa placidamente sulla sua spalla.  
  
Dopotutto non è mica la fine del mondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
¹Predica male per razzolare _peggio_ , ovviamente.


End file.
